


USS Newton

by Lavadakins



Category: Monsta X (Band), Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: Space: The Final Frontier.These are the voyages of the starship Newton. It's ongoing mission? To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new civilizations and to boldly go where no one has gone before. WARNING: This fic will contain violence, gore and whatever else naughty I decide to throw in here. Readers beware!





	1. Prologue

 

Space. The final frontier.

Starfleet had so many trials up until then. So many things that had gone wrong, so many things that had gone right. Yet, after the wars and after all the deaths… there was still something there that they all wanted more than anything. Something each of them knew so much about, yet so little. But, with the events that had taken place, there was no time for that special thing.

It was exploration.

The curiosity set in from beyond their ancestors’ ancestors as they all looked up into the Heavens, wondering what really lay out there. That curiosity that drove them to learn more and to keep their minds open. It was that hope that they all wanted to return to. With the return of the USS Voyager, their minds expanded even more with all the data and records they kept. Right on the heels of war did this new burst of fresh air come through, a mere two or so years after the Dominion-Federation War did Voyager return. With everyone licking their wounds, they turned to that feeling and that curiosity again.

But they had also learned their lesson about sending just any ship out there. No, if they were going to explore then they were going to do so with a bit of muscle. Time and time again, it was proven that no matter how much they came belly up to the new worlds--there was always the threat to peace. So like others before them, there was always one person who stood out above the rest. Battle-hardened and capable of yielding, the new Captain gathered their forces and put together a team on which they could trust. On which contained the brilliant minds that the galaxy could offer, or at least that they could get their hands on.

Each of them having their own stories, their own memories to add to the starry-eyed plan of discovery.

The black eyes of the Betazoid looked out at the craft before her, noting the way that the new Phoenix class looked in the dim light of space dock. It pleased her but at the same it, it terrified her. This was to be her first assignment since serving on the USS Minerva, the ship that was apart of the Pathfinder Project as well as one of the ships that helped Voyager get home in the midst of Borg attackers. The result? The ability to change ships for one that was newer, one that was headed back out there to explore.

Nnennaya Roi, daughter of the Seventh House and the holder of the Crown of Jalara. That was her designation that she carried all the time, wearing all kinds of headbands and hanging jewelry in her thick dark hair. She’d become quite the subject of gossip on the Minerva but this was the elegant way of her proclaiming her heritage. Well, instead of announcing it every time she was introduced to someone new unless they had asked. She even made sure that she had a separate closet for all of the headwear, a perk that she was very glad for. She didn’t quite feel right without some sort of headwear, whether it was intricate silver or just a simple dangling feather from a hemp headband.

Which it was what she was wearing right then. The headband was tightly around her head, securing some of the mass of locks to her head and out of her face while the feathers swung merrily with the baubles attached.

_“Admiring your beauty or the vastness of space?”_

She smirked, eyes refocusing to see a newcomer in the reflection. There was very little that could get the drop on her with her abilities and training, so she didn’t even blink an eye when he approached. He was one that she was glad was coming along for the ride, the Trill male with whom she served with. She could hear the symphony that was his mind, like two voices in sync with a song and she had a bad habit of singing alongside him which would raise the eyebrows of the others while on board the Minerva.

“Would it be considered narcissistic if I were to say both? After all, I am the daughter of the Seventh House. One that you’re going to have to deal with once again, Mr. Rox.”

His plump lips pulled into a smirk, disturbing the spots on either side of his head. The typical Trill markings that cascaded down his entire body, something only precious few had seen. Or at least, more than he let on but she wasn’t one to pry unless she had to. And she had a full arsenal at her disposal, should then need to arise. His tall form towered over hers as he looked out the window with her. The Trill gave a mighty sigh as if he was already tired but his eyes were the sharpest that she’d ever seen. Which was why he was the ship’s navigator as he had blown everyone out of the water with his skills and sharp-sightedness. Helmsman and Navigators were supposed to be quick, sharper than a knife as they had a whole ship to direct the vastness of space. But he was unusually quick, unusually fast and sharper than a razor when he was behind the helm. Outright dangerous man despite his features, that much was certain.

_“Call me a fool for your presence again, Miss Roi. It just seems I can’t do without you.”_

She scoffed at his honey words before turning back to the window, knowing him to be a bit of a flirt as well. Considering how close they were regardless, it was only natural. A sudden sharp beep was heard, Naya lifting her wrist to see that it was indeed time to get going. She could grouse about later, it seemed. With a brisk pace, she set off as she left her friend there to catch up. She could already tell that he was going to be late for everything but as long as he did his job, she had no complaints. As of yet, anyway. She waved behind her and laughed as he took quick strides to match her.

“Do try to keep up! You’re expected at the helm soon and I’m sure the Captain would want the departure to be a smooth one.”


	2. Interstellar

 

If there was one thing that he didn’t feel right about, it was a ship that wasn’t all the way full. The first officer almost paced the deck as he waited for his new Captain, even though it wasn’t quite time for them to sail off into the sunset yet-- so to speak. Plus, the Helmsman hadn’t shown up yet either! He sincerely hoped that once the rest of the crew was on board, he would be able to settle down. Looking down at his PADD, he reviewed the roster again noting what the missing Helmsman looked like.

He was a Trill with exceptional abilities in the range of navigation and piloting. Most of his file was redacted because he was a Black Ops soldier but what he did have was complimenting his abilities as well as the information that his symbiote had, the Rox symbiote. One that had been alive for more than 350 years, from what the records said. He was picked out by the Captain to personally pilot the ship, so there was already a level of trust there that he didn’t have. Coming from several generations of military people, Son Hyunwoo was just a bit nervous about that. But at least the Captain had let him pick out someone that he trusted as well for the mission ahead.

He turned to the tactical station to see the Bajoran there, muttering to himself as he viewed the screen in front of him. The gleam of his earing on his right ear almost a comforting sight since he had no information or no idea what the Captain looked like. It was requested that way so that way they could inspect the ship without being bothered before takeoff. But there were rumors that the Captain was over 6 foot tall and a Klingon. Others were going on about them being a beautiful woman with eyes as dark as her hair who was ruthless and deadlier than a Borg. He wasn’t sure which one he would prefer if either rumor was true.

The first officer was certain that the Lieutenant Commander Kira would have some PTSD flashbacks with the Klingon but would be killed by the woman. And that he couldn’t have either way.

 _“So I’m as ready as I’m going to be with all of tactical. Everything is fine-tuned and ready to go whenever we are,_ Shownu _.”_

He gave the Lt. Commander a small smile at his incessant need to call him by his nickname. They had given each other nicknames while they were in Starfleet Academy together and they’d always stuck. Even some of the other crew had gotten into the habit of calling them that if they weren’t calling them by their professional names. He really was easy going when it came to that, not really forcing anyone to call him by his actual name and Wonho was the same way unless he was in one of his moods.

He sat, finally and acknowledged his words as he went through the rest of the roster of the senior staff. The human looked swiped left with one tan finger to see the short figure of the CMO or Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Yoo Kihyun. Files stated that he was no-nonsense and straightforward with his diagnosis. Exceptional in his own right, even if some of the nurses complained about how strict he was. He could already feel the creep of the needle nearby as if he had already done something like the CMO was just hovering in his shadow waiting for a time to strike. God help anyone that got sick or hurt, he mused.

Another swipe and it came to the Science officer that was almost the opposite of Dr. Yoo. He had remarks about being too boisterous, even more so when he discovered something. Another interesting note was that he graduated ahead of his class and earlier, perking the pointy ears of the Vulcan Science Academy but instead settled for Starfleet. What was even funnier was the number of remarks regarding Dr. Yoo and Mr. Lee Minhyuk as they were roommates during the academy. It was like a Cat and Mouse if you were ever in the same room as them. Oh, and to take precautionary measures when it comes to his experiments. He had to chuckle at some of the comments about the both of them, prompting the quizzical look from Lt. Commander Wonho.

One more swipe brought him to the file of Lt. Junior Grade Lee Jooheon, the prodigy. He was a “space boomer” to some but he was born in space on the cargo ship, the ECS Deepwater. He went to Starfleet Academy for Engineering and flew by his peers but grew up learning all kinds of tricks of the trade that helped him out greatly. A jovial young one but could be just as loud as the Science Officer.

The last one was the Ensign. He had a quiet look, mysterious yet the ability for mischievousness. He was the Counselor for the ship but the odd thing was that his file was redacted as well. Not even an age there for him to go by, just his credentials. Shownu didn’t get too much time to think about it when the Chief Science Officer rushed in, a grin on his face.

_“Is she here yet? No? Oh good, I have time to breathe!”_

He let out a breath and panted there for a few seconds while the First Officer, as well as Tactical, looked at him with a puzzled look. They stared at him for a few seconds before he burst out with a questioning remark. The bridge was certainly going to be lively, he mused.

 _“What do you mean ‘she’? Do you know what the Captain looks like?”_ Fired off Wonho, leaning over his console at the younger man. They started up a debate on what the Captain looked like, things ranging from what he had heard on rumors to obscure things like an ex-Borg. Things got pretty lively until someone else strolled onto the bridge, looking around with wide eyes. Things got quiet as everyone thought that the Captain could have just seen them bickering about his looks.

He had a cup of coffee in his hands, in a mug more or less to keep from spilling everywhere. He took a long sip, looking at each of them until Minhyuk spoke up ahead of Shownu.

_“Are you the Captain? If so, I’m sorry about calling you a Borg. We were just speculating--”_

The man held a hand up and Shownu looked down at the PADD he had, realizing that it was Hyungwon Rox. He was the Helmsman that they were all waiting on but he let the rest of them talk themselves into a hole. A snicker could be heard from behind him, revealing the Counselor and Engineer had made their way to the bridge as well.

 _“As you can see, I’m Trill. Hyungwon Rox, at your service.”_ He walked past the Captain’s chair, giving Shownu a nod before taking a seat at the Helm with a smirk. Wonho started to laugh, pointing at Minhyuk who’s face had started to get red. Changkyun took his spot near the Captain's chair, still trying not to snicker again while Jooheon propped up on Wonho’s station.

_“So when are we going to stretch this baby’s legs? I’m kinda dying to get on the road here.”_

Shownu cleared his throat, making Jooheon bow to him before resuming his spot. He was about to speak when Dr. Yoo came in, a bit disgruntled. Behind him was a woman with dark hair and eyes matching her raven locks, also sporting a headband as well. At their entrance, they got quiet again as they sized the both of them up. Dr. Yoo threw his hands up and shook his finger at the lot of them.

 _“Oh come on! I’m the Doctor around here, not the Captain. I heard all of you from down the hallway, not to mention she heard you from the moment she got on board.”_  He jerked his thumb to the woman behind him, who laughed in response. Wonho left his station, that look in his eye as he sauntered up to her and took her hand to kiss. Dr. Yoo shooed him away from her, waving a fan in his face.

“Well thank you for the welcome, Lt. Commander Kira. At least you were jovial with your greeting instead of poking me like Dr. Yoo here did. Pre-flight physical and all, sorry for being tardy.”

_“Are you one of his nurses? I feel so sorry for you but if you need a shoulder to cry on when he gets moody, I am always here! Call me Lee Minhyuk, Doctor in the Science of Love.”_

_“Oh god, don’t listen to that hack. He’s full of hot air and troublesome to boot.”_ Dr. Yoo complained, waving his fan at the other. Minhyuk only responded by sticking out his tongue to which brought out another laugh from the woman. Changkyun swiveled a little closer and eyeballed them, head tilting a bit to the side.

_“What did you mean that ‘she could hear you from the moment she got on board’?"_

She smiled and stepped forward a bit, meeting each and everyone one of their eyes and making Jooheon blush a little. They all waited on the edge of their seats for her to introduce herself, smoothing down her attire a bit. When she did so, Shownu noticed the insignias that she bore and it was like ice was poured over him because those only meant one thing. He only prayed that she wouldn’t hold their conversation against them later on.

“I am Nnennaya Roi, or Naya for short. I am the Daughter of the Seventh House of Betazed, Holder of the Crown of Jalara. I am also called Captain, as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing that I went ahead and did was that this series is set after Voyager. So there are a multitude of races in Starfleet by this point so I thought the ones that I gave them were fitting. And if you catch what I did, I hope you have a good giggle like I did. Also, I legit thought I posted this already so I apologize. I'm going to try to get out a chapter a week so here's hoping! Anyway, here's the tumblr user that I got the idea from! xennialshawol.tumblr.com so please give them some love too!


	3. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bajorans, Doctors, and Engineers... Oh my! Getting to know the crew is already difficult when people involved are closed off. A short little chapter involving all!

 

A few weeks into the mission, Naya had to keep chuckling at her Tactical Officer. His thoughts were so loud, that she’d put up blocks to keep her from picking up on them without prior permission. Between him and the Science Officer, it was like being back at Starfleet Academy with all of the thoughts almost shouting to her. However, his thoughts kept turning to her and his obvious embarrassment upon their first meeting. 

When she had announced that she was Captain, the 4 of them that didn’t know that was in charge had immediately sputtered while her Counselor stood deep in thought. He was surprised but he was assessing her like she had done to everyone else. It was refreshing and a great way to really get to know her crew, plus it also helped that she could pluck out thoughts from thin air. She had been up on the bridge for not even an hour and was already making everyone flustered. Well, aside from Hyungwon who happily sat at his station with a steaming mug beside him. 

She leaned over to the right and watched the man, affectionately known by the crew as Wonho as he worked. The tips of his ears steadily grew more and more pink as she watched before he nervously looked up at her and then around as if there was someone that was going to jump out to scare him. The soft beeping of several stations lulled about, things that were being scanned and the quiet hum of the engines could be heard as they sped through the galaxy. Yet, her focus was on her Tactical Officer who looked ready to run by this point. 

“Mr. Kira, how goes your station? Are you settling in properly and comfortably?”

At the sound of her soft voice, his head shot up and he nodded vigorously before pushing some more buttons. A snicker could be heard from the Science station as well as the Navigations which prompted Naya to lightly dot Hyungwon on the head with the PADD that she had in her hand when she stood up. She gave him a playful yet stern look before turning to the Science officer and offering the same look to him as well. All he gave back was an innocent and wide smile back to her, the wily Science Lieutenant.

She couldn’t have all her senior staff clam up like this, otherwise, the atmosphere of the ship would go down. While she was up, Naya made her way over to his station with her hair accessories tinkling as she moved. The Bajoran looked up, startled that she was suddenly so close even though he could hear her move. The Captain gave an easy smile to reassure him and peeked over at what he was working on. Granted, she could have just asked but she needed to put a bridge between them. 

“Can you put that on a PADD and walk with me?” Wonho nodded before preparing it. She turned back to Hyungwon, who turned around in his seat. He had an interested tone in his thoughts but to everyone else, they would only see a bored look on his face. When he was ready, she handed her own PADD to Hyungwon. “You have the bridge, Mr. Rox.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The slow walk was almost torture for her, aside from the steady beeping from Wonho’s PADD which he looked at quite frequently. She felt too small beside him, his bulkier form that could have engulfed her several times over. The murmurs of greetings occasionally broke the silence as they passed more of the crew in the hallways. But that’s not why she had asked him out on the venture, far from it. Naya wanted to get to know him as well as the rest of the crew but her own way of doing it was..rather lacking. It seemed a new approach was necessary. 

“So, how much can you bench?”

The lieutenant commander coughed, his attention thrown out into space with the sudden question. His ears started to go pink again and she laughed. A small grin formed on his face as he thought about it, finally leaving the PADD alone for a few minutes. He slowed his walk to match his Captain’s smaller form before answering her. 

_ “Well, I guess it would be near 200 pounds? I haven’t really looked lately but I do need to hit the gym soon.”  _

It was Naya’s turn to cough at his words, not expecting the answer but knowing what he said to be the truth. She had thrown it out as a funny question but she had gotten what she’d asked for, in so many words. But now that she knew, a curiosity formed in her mind to know more. They walked together a few meters more before she spoke to him again. 

“What makes you work out so much? I saw in your file, well what I was allowed to read since much of it is redacted, that you were in the military? Is it a habit or is it more of a hobby? I practice a few things myself as more of a habit now.”

_ “It’s a mixture. Habit and hobby but it's more because I like doing it. Shownu is strong too but he just can’t keep up with me…”  _ He smiled down at her, smug in his own confidence but it faltered again when he realized who he was talking to again,  _ “Ah... I mean Commander Son. Sorry, ma’am.” _

“No, that was perfect! I’d been trying to get you to loosen up for the longest time! I was starting to think that I was really that scary..” 

They turned left and started to go down another hallway. Naya was figuring that she would have to get each of them out on these excursions to have a one on one with them. It was silent for a few more steps until he braved the waters to talk to her. Training, expertise and the general get to know each other were exchanged before they ran into a turbo lift. The test that she was conducting needed to be taken even further, to introduce another element into the mix. She called out for Engineering, the lift lighting up and coming to life as it descended to its destination. Wonho gave a curious look to her but didn’t say anything more. 

When the doors opened, it would be a few more meters before they reached their destination. However, before they even opened, they both could hear some … lively discussion going on. Raising an eyebrow to her companion, Naya reached out with her mind to see what was going on as she walked forward. The doors opened to reveal her First Officer, CMO and Chief Engineer in a conference there in Main Engineering. What she found out almost made her turn around to let them settle it between themselves. 

She did put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from giggling. 

Her First Officer had his hands on his hips, back to her as he had the air of exasperation at the two of them he was attending to. The CMO, tiny and very stubborn, was attempting to get the other to take his physical but the other was being very obstinate in his time management. 

_ “Aish.. Lee Jooheon, I am the CMO which means what I say goes! You have to have this physical and I will pull rank on you!” _

_ “But I don’t need it right now. Can’t I do it after my shift? Why are you bothering me right now?” _

Naya could see that her First Officer was trying not to laugh as they bickered, giving Wonho a grin over her shoulder as she started forward. She was almost within touching distance to Shownu when the CMO saw her. He immediately stopped his nagging, surprised that she was even there. That action made Shownu turn around and jump almost a mile high because he really couldn’t hear her come up. 

_ “Oh good, Captain! Please tell Mr. Chief Medical Yoo Kihyun over here that I don’t need to drop what I’m doing right now, which is just as important as his job, to go and get a physical!” _

Lee Jooheon, from what she could remember, was Lieutenant Junior Grade but a genius Space Boomer that laughed his way through Starfleet. Something akin to a MacGyver, whomever that was to the Earthlings. She surmised that it was someone really clever to them, making a mental note to look that up. He was someone that preferred to bend than stand straight like Dr. Kihyun. Shownu looked between the three of them and noted that Wonho was there as well, giving him a questioning look. In response, he shrugged with an amused look on his face. 

_ “Listen here, you cannot use that look on the Captain here. It might have worked on the last three nurses for you to get out of this but it will not work this time! I have to finish my assessments by tonight!” _

Shownu coughed, folding his arms over his chest as he gave the good Doctor a pointed look. It quelled him for the moment while Naya put her own hands on her hips. She gave a look to him, amused but also wondering why he was there in the first place. If she remembered correctly, he had been talking with Dr. Kihyun about one of the crew members who had accidentally eaten something they were allergic to. 

He gave an apologetic look to her, almost like a kicked puppy. She knew now why most of the girls had tried to volunteer for this mission. 

“Mr. Lee, you possibly cannot leave your post to someone else to appease the good doctor here? Everything seems to be in running order.”

The man gave some sort of whine/snort at her words, looking like he really didn’t want to go. Naya looked at him, rather sternly until he broke his silence about the matter. 

_ “Captain, look. I could leave things here to someone else but this is my job! It’s just like if I were to go to Medical and drag him out! He wouldn’t leave there because he’s OCD and doesn’t want anyone else to run it but him!” _

_ “I would if the nurse was capable!” _

_ “To you, they’re all not capable without you!” _

They fell back to bickering. Naya watched them for a few more seconds before sighing, which surprisingly got them both to quiet down. She had to have a talk with Changkyun about if she really was that scary to others. Still, it got them to stop for the moment before she opened her mouth with her verdict. 

“Are you certain, you cannot leave right now?” Jooheon nodded his head enthusiastically. “Well, if you cannot then Mr. Son and Mr. Kira? Will you escort the Chief here to Medical and make sure he stays for the  _ entirety _ of his physical?”

Jooheon thought he was going to get away with it but when she continued, his face fell like he had seen a ghost. Wonho handed his PADD to the Captain and smirked, one that was mirrored on her First Officer. The man in question whined and protested, even trying to drop down so they couldn’t escort him but it proved to be fruitless as they lifted him up to his feet. Jooheon called out for the Captain, pleading for her to reconsider until she couldn’t hear him anymore. She turned to the Doctor, who was gloating victoriously before reeling back his facial features into one of a neutral disposition.  _ Barely  _ concealed neutral features. She held onto the PADD with both hands and smiled for him, which made him a bit nervous. 

“Now Doctor, I trust you won’t be  _ too _ rough with him? I do need him back in here as quickly as possible because the route we’re heading on might prove to be challenging.”

He smiled for her, as innocently as possible before nodding and running out. Naya had to shake her head at his retreating form, now all alone in Engineering. She called for the next in line and made sure they were fine before she left herself. It certainly was an eventful evening, by all means. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! If anyone has any scenarios ideas, let me know! Until then, we'll have random scenarios until the main story gets introduced!


	4. Underground

 

“Anything out there, Lieutenant?”

 _“Other than my love, Ma’am?”_ Naya had to resist turning around to give her Science Officer a pointed look with his comment. “ _I picked up something there for a second but it must have been a glitch..”_

The next few days had calmed down since the battle of wills between her CMO and her Chief Engineer. Every time she saw Mr. Jooheon, he gave her the most pitiful look he could muster since she gave her verdict on the matter. Even some of the other crew members in Engineering had been commenting on how sulky he was, giggling on how cute he had been since getting back. Her First Officer and Helmsman hadn’t stopped snickering at him since while Wonho had stopped by to comfort him several times.

Since then, they had been on the edge of the Delta Quadrant. It was a general unknown territory from which the starship Voyager had come out of. The best that they knew about it, aside from the data collected from the ship itself was that it was a mainstay of the Borg as well as other species. Granted, the trip to get there had been so much shorter due to the new type of Transwarp Coil information that the Voyager had brought back. The Chief Engineer was highly enthusiastic about it all and practically annoyed the higher ups to get onto the ship.

However, if he couldn’t keep it under control then they would be stranded like the Voyager was if this went terribly. It was all the more reason Naya, when she was pinged for this mission, had gathered the crew that she did. Each and every one of them had skill sets that were either out of the ordinary or advanced in a variety of things. One way or another, she or someone else would find a way and were brave enough to try anything once. Still, if they weren’t prepared for anything then they would be host to everything.

Their ship seemed to tremble there, waiting on the edge of forever. To say she was tense was a bit of an understatement as she stared out into the stars. Her eyes were just as sharp as Hyungwon’s as they searched the vacuum of the outside. Naya knew about this Quadrant housing the Borg and she silently prayed to her Jalara Guardians as well as to the Gods above that she could keep as many as she could safe. It was pointless for her to pray that everyone would make it back because in that quadrant, it was playing with fire. Even with her type of ship, the new type of Phoenix class and all the information that Voyager brought back.

They were on the edge of something but she wasn’t quite sure what.

The doors opened behind her and she noted that it was the Chief Engineer, Jooheon, again. He had a habit of coming onto the bridge for any reason that he could muster. If he was up there, then his abode was doing just fine without him. Or at least, run as well as they could without his genius--as he thought.

Naya didn’t move from her spot, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the screen with her Navigator like a hawk. Hyunwoo, or Shownu as he liked to be called by everyone, turned around along with Wonho to see Jooheon come in with a grin. Changkyun looked between the two and the screen with his own hawk-like eyes. He could tell what was going on, seeing something similar before. He was thankful that she was pausing before plunging everyone into the abyss. Silence had fallen on the bridge, save for the various beepings and sounds being produced from the electronics.

She looked over at her Communications officer, Aria, and saw that she was ready behind the console. The officer had shown up the the insistence of Commodore Parham, even having a letter penned by the now Admiral Ross. She could hardly say no, even more so when the former Communications officer couldn’t show up for work on time. Thankfully, they were able to replace him with the new blood so to speak. Naya had yet to figure this one out without her abilities. It was going to be an interesting mission, to say the least. She gave a quick nod to Aria who opened a channel for all to hear.  

“This is the Captain speaking. We are on the edge of the Gamma Quadrant, the very space that Voyager came out of successfully. Our mission is the same as those before us: to explore new worlds and new possibilities. However, this region of space is considerably more cruel than the rest. Those of you who signed up bravely, you are in my thoughts as we take this trek. I hope that we can work together to complete this mission and return as safely as we can. Captain Roi, out.”

She could hear her heart beating as if someone had pulled it out of her chest, her eyes falling on Shownu who gave her a comforting eye-smile when she turned around. The door opened again and this time Dr. Yoo came out, a mild frown on his face. All of her Senior Officers were there. She smiled again, this time at them as she memorized their faces once again.

“I’ll keep your speech short. You all are either the bravest or craziest that were appointed to me. All of your experience will help us get back safely because this isn’t a proverbial walk in the park. I appreciate you all for being here.”

She patted Hyungwon on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze there. He sighed in response and still didn’t move from his spot but she knew that he was grinning where she couldn’t see him. Her eyes then landed on Shownu again, who saluted with a grin himself. It prompted Wonho to salute as well, the excitement visible on his body and face. Dr. Yoo slapped Minhyuk’s hand down as he blew her a kiss, prompting a fairly silent stare down between the both of them. Changkyun propped his head up on his hand and gave her a mysterious smile that was both excited and promising that he knew more than what he let on. They were a bunch of pirates, she was sure of it.

_“Captain, this is touching and all but can we get a move on? Minji is getting bored just sitting here, poor baby.”_

Jooheon patted the nearest console with a smug grin on his face, the dimples appearing on his face. The space boomer was always ready for the great unknown, even embraced it because it was all he knew. Satisfied with her motley crew, Naya turned around and sat down in her chair, prompting everyone to get busy. She could feel the general air of the ship, nervous but ready to press forward.

“Let’s make a scene out there.”

The first few moments of the takeoff were silent, as if they were passing through some barrier and all had to be quiet. She soon remembered to breathe as they continued on, as if she was expecting them to get attacked as soon as they entered the Quadrant. She couldn’t be this tense through out the entire trip or she would lose her mind. She wouldn’t live everyday like back then on Betazed when it was attacked.

No, she would have to bend a little bit if any of them were going to survive that trip. It would be a while before seeing anything of interest but they all were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to keep up with my promise! We had a variety of things go on in real life but I'm hopefully going to get back into the schedule with my new job and such! I changed up a bit of it to include a new character, Aria! I have big plans for all of them so its time to delve into the universe!


End file.
